


Author's Note: 2021

by ThisIsMultiFandomHere



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMultiFandomHere/pseuds/ThisIsMultiFandomHere
Summary: If anyone decides to comment, tell me your thoughts.The least I can do for my readers now is reply and actually not avoid comments like I've been doing for so long. <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Author's Note: 2021

I know a lot of people are probably tired of waiting for an update, so I'll get straight to the point of what I've been avoiding for months now.

For a long time, I've been struggling with my works.

I had to write and edit on my own, and even after working on something for days on end it would be complete trash.

I'm surprised by how many sincere comments and kudos I get on so many unfinished projects, some that I'm thinking of abandoning completely or deleting because I just don't know what to do with them.

2020 has been, by far, the worst year of my life (I'm sure many can agree) and my health has been declining both mentally and physically.

School and family are the top two reasons I can't write, as they are both just shitty obstacles that come in my way when I try doing anything that helps me calm down.

Though I am not very optimistic about next year, the one thing I hope for is enough time to salvage what I can from this account, maybe polish up or rewrite stories, deleting some.

I have not improved in any way possible, and it's hard to improve in my living situation. But seeing people take time out of their day to read and give kudos, to bookmark and comment, it gives me a push towards writing again.

I guess you can describe 2019 as my debut, 2020 as my decline, and 2021 as unsure as any of my fics have been let's be honest. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

As of now, "rebranding" and choosing a different writing style/more PLANNING or maybe even a new account for a blank slate is the direction I'm leaning towards, but there's always the possibility of rewiring a funky plot so that it actually makes sense.

Hopefully I'll be able to figure it out. 

For those who have been here since day 1, I thank you for deciding to stay and putting up with my sporadic updates and no plot whatsoever stories, I really appreciate it. 

I know I haven't had anything to offer to the BSD (or other) fandom(s), I can't draw or sing, I can't edit and I can't write something _good._

But there's always room for improvement, even for something that seems like a lost cause (this account).

To wrap it all up, 2021 might be the year I start to take things into my own hands and stop leaving them to chance or random bursts of motivation/creativity.

I'm unsure about what next year will bring, but hopefully it's something that both you and I can be proud of.

Sincerely, 

ThisIsMultifandomHere 💖

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone decides to comment, tell me your thoughts.  
> The least I can do for my readers now is reply and actually not avoid comments like I've been doing for so long. <3


End file.
